


Beside You

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [133]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Uses A Cane, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Warlock Dowling, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: "They're ready," Warlock said, snatching up their bouquet of flowers
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [133]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 37
Kudos: 681
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	Beside You

"They're ready," Warlock said, snatching up their bouquet of flowers (green carnations, purple forget-me-nots, and white Queen Anne's Lace like that which lined the roads around Tadfield). Warlock's outfit was one designed for gender fluidity, with a bottom half that could be configured as either full divided skirts or loose trousers via some clever hidden fastenings. Theirs was white, in skirt format, with green vines and tiny purple flowers embroidered all over it. Their head was bare, with no veil, only their own mousy hair braided and fastened into a coronet.

Crowley, lounging on a seat across the room, wore a simple, elegant, dress in a red so dark it looked almost purple, and snakeskin shoes that matched his cane. His hair was mostly pinned up out of the way with a discreet cascade of curls just brushing one shoulder. He looked up at Warlock's words, pulled himself to his feet and offered them his arm. "Well then, deep breath. Let's get the stares over with, shall we?"

Warlock took the suggested deep breath, then nodded, and wrapped their hand around the crook of Crowley's elbow. Crowley patted it, then scooped up his cane. "You'll be fine, my hellspawned duckling. We'll stand by you, no matter what."

***

The registrar's office for ceremonies had two small banks of seats with an aisle between them. Walking down it on Crowley's arm, Warlock saw that Adam's side was full of his family and friends, as expected. Warlock's side didn't hold anyone from their childhood, but between colleagues from the garden centre, friends they'd made as an adult, and people they'd met at university and kept in touch with, it was almost as full. Anathema grinned at them, Newt gave them a thumbs-up. Sue smiled, her wheelchair tucked neatly in the accessible section, by Crowley's reserved seat.

Someone made a muffled, half-smothered, sound of surprise or shock over in Adam's half and Warlock, despite themself, flinched. Crowley tucked his arm closer to his side, giving Warlock's hand a silent, but comforting, squeeze between elbow and rib.

Then Adam turned from his spot by the desk, beamed almost as bright as Aziraphale, and held out his own hand. He was in a standard cut, deep-green, suit, over a white shirt embroidered with the same vines and flowers as Warlock's outfit. His curls, short as they were, stuck out like a golden halo around his head and made him look like a young greek god.

Warlock smiled back, feeling as much as hearing Crowley's near-silent chuckle at the response. Crowley brought them to the front, handed them over to Aziraphale, who was going to do the literal part of "standing by them", and took his own seat. For his part, Aziraphale was in a cream suit, with a green carnation in his buttonhole, and the purple threads in his ace pride tartan bowtie (and matching waistcoat) bright and clear.

Warlock took another breath, lifted their head in quiet defiance, handed off the bouquet to Aziraphale, and laced their fingers through Adam's. This was really happening, they reminded themself. They got to be themself here, for once, whether others approved of it or not.

The ceremony was short but thorough, checking that they were both doing this of their own free will (they were), and that no one objected (Crowley looked sharply around, eyeing people through his dark glasses, but nobody did).

Warlock clung to Adam's hand like an anchor tethering them to safety. Adam clung back almost as fiercely, locking the two of them together as tightly as the marriage formalities going on around and over them.

Then it was time for the vows. Adam turned to Warlock, caught both hands in his own, and lifted them so that they were clasped level with their hearts. "Whatever happens," he began softly, and in the silence that fell Warlock heard the faintest scuff of Aziraphale's shoe against the carpet as his guardian shifted his weight, "for good or for evil, I'm beside you..."


End file.
